


So it's true, the trick is complete

by dollsome



Category: Dollhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will require certain sacrifices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So it's true, the trick is complete

"This will require certain sacrifices," she tells him when they first begin; she has explained this world and its consequences, sneaking inside the heart of Rossum to cut it into bits from its center, the war they must fight (discreetly, of course; she will trust it to no one else, trust the Attic to no one else, she likes to believe she would go herself if she could but she cannot know this for certain).

"I understand," he says, and to his credit, not once in three years does he flinch.

Deception, betrayal, revenge -- they put on a good show.


End file.
